So, here we are
by DarlinnDotDotDot
Summary: This is set at the end of the gang's time at BH onwards. many pairings eventually: Jez/BB Lola/Stefan Claudine/Danny Lauren/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here we are**

**A/N:** Well Drowning in Deep Green is almost done and with my various one-shots this will be my new project, starts at the end of the gang's time at Britannia High and goes on from there

**Chapter 1: Lauren**

I may have lost my feelings for Danny a long time ago but knowing I might not see him again scares me, Jez, Lola, BB and even Claudine… I'll miss them so much! I mean the party is going to be great fun but can I last until the end of the day without fainting!

I'm thinking about who will end the year dating who as I walk down the hallway. Lola and I bet the last Galaxy bar in the cupboard Jez and BB will end up together they _are_ made for each other… much like Stefan and herself. Oh crap! I forgot! Lola and Stefan will be leaving almost permanently soon… I say almost because Lola can't explain very well…  
"Hi Lauren!" BB is grinning… I glare at him, he seems suspicious  
"What?" I ask, flustered"Ha! Well… Lola blabbed about your bet and… I was wondering if you think it would be cruel to …" BB pauses and coughs "You know, go out with 'im if I'm not 'sexually attracted' to the guy… the thing is I don't want to _fuck_ him… but I'd not survive without 'im there…"  
"Well yeah… it would be cruel but, you see, if feelings could develop…" BB hurries me along, I'm obviously speaking slowly trying to think too hard… "then tell him!"  
"Tell him what!?"  
"That you 'wouldn't survive without him'" I'm grinning. He can be so awkward, BB… I mean how nice for Jez I wanna sing to BB - quoting Wicked - 'you deserve each other!' Maybe that quote would be more romantic if it didn't end with 'this hat and you'…  
"Well… I guess I could… but what if he turns me down? Then everyone will think I'm gay!"  
"Well… aren't you?" He's really confused me… this must be how Lola feels around Jez and his 'intelligence'  
"No! Wait… I dunno! It's weird I wanna kiss Jez - don't you dare tell anyone I said that - but he's the first guy I've wanted that for without bein' able to blame it on hormones!"  
The bell… damn I wave bye to BB and think how I could help… I know! I'll talk to Jez! Yeah… great! Drama theory next I sit next to him in Drama theory!


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Jez  
**ARGH! Damn you Drama Theory! I'm sitting in the most boring lesson of all time, the worst part being the only guy I can have a _proper _laugh with is on the other side of the room…  
Lauren!… finally! The only thing that worries me about her is, right now, she's all smiles… what's Danny done _now_!?  
"Hi," Oh crap! Those smiles… at me!? Has she done a Ronnie and not understood the term gay!?  
"Um… I was talking to BB earlier!"  
"Really? I may be his best friend but I don't need to know his every move. If I was his boy-" Oops… I can't bring myself to finish that, I can't bear to think about it either… well I can, just not now. Why won't Lauren stop laughing!?  
"What!?" I practically scream at her  
"Lauren!? LAUREN!? It seems you're demonstrating going mad, like Lady Macbeth… please stop laughing!" Mr Nugent seems to have caught the giggles "Jez? You look shocked."  
"I-I'm fine…" I'm not I'm _really _not! If Lauren knows my secret and tells… BB won't talk to me _ever_.  
"Um… Lauren. What have you told him?" BB looks a mixture of nervous and angry… not good.  
"Nothing!" Lauren quickly snaps out of her hysterics  
"Why, what is there to tell me?" I can feel myself blushing… ARGH! Stupid BB and his stupid good looks and nice personality…  
"People, people! Now is not the time to discuss _your _love problems, now we must talk about _Romeo and Juliet's_ love problems!" Everyone's laughing… humph…

Finally! The lesson's over! I can't stop thinking about that _thing _BB and Lauren were talking about. I can't help thinking he knows I like him… but at least he's talking to me!  
"Jezzy!" Lola… 'Jezzy?' oh god… She's trying to sweeten me up.  
"Yeah Lola-y?" I laugh so she can't tell I'm making fun  
"Ha! Have you heard about that dance at the end of term?"  
"Nope… why? What's so special about that?"  
"Well… I know who's gonna ask you!" She squeals… ouch  
"Tell Ronnie NO! Okay? 'Cause I like guys, not your type of people!" I laugh because Lola's my mate, I don't want to offend her

"Oi! Mate, wait up!" I turn and see BB, I get that funny feeling in my stomach… oh God it's annoying to feel like that near him…


End file.
